The Ice Warrior
by TigerWitchKimika-Chan
Summary: Story about a girl with incredible power that is suppressed until young Goku and friends set her free. But for some reason she seems to have a connection with Goku that even she doesn't understand, what happens when she gets sent away for what Goku thinks is forever? Will she be able to return to Goku and his friends? or will her own power be the death of them all? Goku/OC
1. Chapter 0

The Ice Warrior

 **Prologue**

I sighed in frustration and boredom as I lied upside down on the soft crimson bench in the dark hallway of our mansion, the moon shining brightly from the large window on the wall opposite to me. Well, I guess it would be more appropriate to say 'their' mansion. My long creamy pale legs were lying up against the wall and my head hung over the front of the bench, my long waist length platinum blond hair was in a braid and touched the clean wooden floor carelessly. My naturally big sparkly blue eyes shined brightly with a natural glow.

Sometimes I think that's what attracted them to me, but deep down, I knew what they really wanted. Or rather, what they had. My power. Ever since I was 5 and capable they had literally taken over my life. The only thing that ever remained was my little sister, Anna. She was the reason I remained with them and let them use me for their dark purposes. I looked up at the ceiling with a sigh and touched my neck, feeling the sleek, thick silver band around it.

Ever since I tried that escape attempt about 6 years ago with Anna they had put restrictions on me so I couldn't use my power unless it was to fight. I touched my wrists feeling the same metal bands on the both of them. I guess I should explain, huh?

You see, I'm what everyone in the world besides my sister, thinks of as a monster. I have unnatural strength and speed. Also quick regeneration, which makes me the perfect weapon for war I guess. But that's not what makes me so special, no. It was my power, I have the ability to control, make, and manipulate ice. I know what you're thinking, not that interesting huh? Well, it's more than you think. Whenever I get the chance to play with my sister, I always find out new things about myself that I didn't know before. Like the fact that my power, was more like magic than manipulation. My power, created clothes, it created food, it….well, the last one is for later. But for the 12 year old that I am, this power should be the most amazing thing ever! But it wasn't… It was a curse. I was only able to use this power during wars that they made me fight, for killing, for hurting people. I hated this about myself. I'm only 12 years old and I've killed more people than I can count.

With a sigh I sat up straight and looked out the window in front of me, I looked up at the moon as it shined brightly down at me. I used to be allowed to spend so much time with my sister Anna, but lately I haven't been able to. I was pulled off to fight a lot more than usual lately. I looked down at my hands to see the dark blue fingerless fighting gloves I always seemed to wear. I feel like I'm a horrible person sometimes, I hate to kill and hurt people. But for some reason, it gives me a rush, a feeling of purpose. I love to fight and use my powers, but I hate the way I'm forced to use it. I guess that's why I'm called a monster by everyone around here. It's amazing I still have a personality anymore, but my sister keeps that alive in me.

Oh yeah, my name is Elle, and it's time I got into a bit of trouble.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I glared at the men in front of me as I stood alone in front of about 50 men dressed in armor and armed with dangerous weapons. "Hah! So this is the little 'monster' I've been hearing so much about? Hahaha! Why she's just a little girl! Probably no bigger than my boot!" The man in front scoffed and laughed obnoxiously.

I smirked realizing he was underestimating me, much like everyone did. It always was their biggest mistake, I was small but my power was huge. The man took a step forwards and one of his men cautioned him, "Sir, she may be small but please remember that the Arendalls have taken over 30 kingdoms already." He warned wisely.

I always had this thing about me that made me able to feel people, well, I guess I'm giving myself too much credit. You see, my powers often have a mind of their own and the ice rushes to protect me even before I see the attack coming. So I guess you can say my powers can feel people. It protected me ever since I was small. Any dangerous threat, it could feel and protect me, and nothing has ever penetrated my ice before. I always tried to work on turning it off, because it made it extremely hard to fight, well extremely easy. Which made it extremely hard to enjoy a fight… Sorry I'm not making any sense am I?

"Why don't you try and come at me then?!" I called out to them. I could feel my back up soldiers behind me, hiding far away for an ambush if I needed help, which I never did. "You're not so tough." I taunted him with a smirk, my child like face and small body made them all laugh hysterically at the challenge, except for the guy who seemed to be second in command. I think he knew better.

"Men! Attack!" The leader said suddenly, without warning. The men suddenly all came at once and I shook my head at them, ' _It's always the same…'_ I put both hands out in front of me and a huge ice wall came in front of me, I felt a shock come to my neck and wrists when I didn't kill them instantly. I fought through it and jumped up high over the ice and started fighting them with my fists. It was weird for a girl to like fighting, so I hear, but I couldn't help it. The look on a guy's face when they've realized a 'girl' had just kicked their ass. Had to be the best feeling ever. I landed a strong left hook to the leader's face and he flew back about 10 feet. I landed in a crouch and looked at my balled fist in shock, ' _Whoa, that was way stronger than it had ever been…'_ I furrowed my brows and felt another shock, much stronger than the last one. I winced and touched my neck in pain, I didn't want to kill anyone. Usually if I knocked them out good enough they'd get the message. I didn't notice the sword swinging down on me as I tried to pull at the electric shock collar, which only earned me another much larger shock, I almost yelped but I held it in. I learned a long time ago to never show my pain to the people who controlled me, otherwise they'd know how to hurt me.

The sword never hit as the ice blocked it before I noticed it, I heard the clink of the metal sword against my indestructible ice and turned quickly delivering a hard kick to the man's side knocking him away into the ice wall I had made earlier. I finished off the rest of them without using my ice and smiled when they were all successfully down. I lowered my ice wall and saw the back-up men looking at me with angered faces. I felt a bead of sweat drip down my face and laughed nervously, "Hehehe….Hey…Guys…" I tried to give them a nervous smile but it didn't work out.

Soon I was dragged back to the castle and punished for not killing them. I sighed as I was thrown into a dungeon, my sister Anna was kept safe, untouched, and comfortable as long as I did what they told me. They had threatened me this time saying that if I didn't stop the disrespect soon, they'd harm her. So I had to think long and hard on what my next move would be. I was wearing my usual dark blue shorts and light blue sheer long sleeve tight shirt. I had a white sparkly loose belt around my waist and black combat boots.

I sighed and leaned my back against the cold stone wall of the dungeon, not that I felt it. I didn't feel anything cold actually. I waved my left hand lazily and the familiar white mist came out and I made a small life-size snow man that stood with it's hands behind it's back and a heart-warming fun smile on it's face. It wore a short sun dress and had long hair. It looked exactly like my little sister. I smiled at it then sighed leaning my head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh Anna…I'm so sorry…I hope you're okay…" I muttered to myself hopelessly with a sad sparkle in my eyes.

After about an hour of being bored and making funny little snowmen to keep me entertained I got an idea. I stood up and walked to the dungeon door. I looked around seeing only two guards guarding me. They liked to think they could take me lightly ever since they put these collars on me. I froze the lock and easily opened the door after breaking it. I walked out carelessly and once the guards spotted me they jumped up and yelled, "hey! How'd you get out?! Get back to your cage you little runt!" The guy yelled chuckled and snapped my finger and both guards fell asleep instantly. I laughed a bit and shook my head as I kept walking, "You were saying fellas?" I taunted.

I walked along the hallways being careful to not get caught. I slipped around as I made an ice path that melted after me. I finally found a door at the end of the hallway and looked around before leaning my ear against it. I smirked playfully, hearing no one behind it. I quickly unlocked it using my ice, deciding not to break it. I slipped inside and shut the door. I was always told to stay away from this door and this end of the hallway. So that's why I decided to check it out. Doing things people expect me not to do always seemed like the best way to get anyways. I looked around in shock seeing a bunch of electric and foreign machinery. There weren't a lot of technology on this planet so it surprised me that there was so much in this one room. But of course, we are rich so I guess I shouldn't be too shocked.

"Ooh! What's that?" I said running over to a small contraption. It was a little round device type thing with a small screen and a few buttons and a small antenna on the top. I looked at it curiously. "Huh? I wonder what it does?" I pointed it at a big machine and pressed the biggest red button on the small device and to my shock the machine disappeared. I gasped and looked down at the device in shock before letting out a laugh, "Cool!"

I pressed it again pointing at random things, some that looked pretty important too. I giggled mischievously as I made a bunch of things disappear I walked around checking out some more stuff and put the thing in mu pocket, deciding to keep it. Soon, I noticed a screen full of moving pictures of people, "Huh? What's this?" In one screen I noticed the familiar long shiny orange hair and small body of my sister!

I gasped loudly "Anna!" I looked at the other screens seeing different views, one of the dungeon I was just in, one with the hallway view, the dining hall and even the Lord's room! I looked to try and see what room Anna was in but I couldn't reach.

"Damn! I can't reach! AH!" I tried to stand on one of the drawer handles but ended up slipping off of it landing on my butt. Which just so happened to be where my pocket was. Which was where the device I stole was. Suddenly I was consumed by a red glow and then it was dark and when I opened my eyes…

"Whoa… Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" I muttered to myself with wide eyes as I looked around the huge forest. I gulped and felt my pocket, relieved that the device was still there. I looked around and frowned, "Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked up seeing a bright blue sky and a shiny blinding sun. I was surprised to say the least, it was always ark where I was from. I started walking around and feeling in my back pocket. I picked up the device and gasped with a horror stricken face, "Oh no! It's broken!" I started breathing heavily and panicking, which was never good. Because soon the warm forest floor around me slowly started to get covered in ice.

I looked around when I noticed what I was doing and quickly tried to calm down. "Okay, Elle. Deep breaths." I took in slow deep breaths and sighed when the ice stopped.

"Whoa! That was so cool! How did you do that!?" I heard a cheerful voice call from up in the trees. "Huh?" I looked up and around but no one was in sight. "Weird…Hey! Who said that!? Is someone there!?" I called out looking around.

"I'm up here, haha! Look up!" I heard it again. It sounded like a boy, it was hard to tell. The only kid my age I've ever met was my sister. I looked up to see that I was right, there was a boy my age hanging upside down from a tree with an all blue martial arts fighting outfit and he had a thin long red pole behind him on his back. "Hey! How's it goin!?" He called letting himself drop from the tree, which was weird because he wasn't holding on in the first place.

"Uhhh…" I was speechless, not knowing what to say really. "Hey, don't you know how to talk? Well, that's okay! Hey can you teach me how to do that? It looked so cool! Are you a witch or something!?" He asked in an overwhelmingly enthusiastic way.

I took a step back from him, unsure how to react. I mean, usually people only say about three words to me, max. This kid just said more in 5 seconds than I've heard the past year. ' _Huh, no wonder I'm so snippy.'_ I thought off-handedly with a shrug.

The boy was short about my height maybe, but he was muscularly for a kid, maybe about 12. Same as me. He had black eyes and tan tough skin his hair was a first for me though, it was pitch black, like his eyes, but wild and crazy looking.

"My name is Goku. What's yours?" He asked me with a big smile. I was about to choke out an answer but I noticed something crazy, "Uhm…You have a tail." I pointed out stupidly as I looked at the brown furry appendage.

"Huh? Well of course I do, don't you?" He asked me curiously looking behind me. I shook my head, "Uh, no? Um, Goku is it? My name is Elle. It's nice to meet you." I said giving him an awkward smile. ' _Great, I can't get home and now I'm stuck with some weird kid with crazy hair and a tail?'_ I asked myself in frustration before realizing how weirdly cool this was, ' _Huh, sounds like an adventure to me! Too bad I have to hurry up and get this fixed and get back before they notice I'm gone and decide to hurt Anna!'_ I realized while I was in my thoughts the kid was still running his mouth asking questions.

"Uh, hey I don't think I can teach you how to do what I can do anymore that you can teach me how to grow a tail, kid." I holding my hand's up in surrender with a playful smirk.

"Huh? Aww, that sucks. And who are you calling a kid? You're like the same age as me!" He pouted.

I lifted my brow and taunted, "Yeah, that's probably true, but I'm obviously more mature. And a whole lot stronger." I shrugged cockily.

"Huh? Strong? Well, you're not stronger than me!" He said with determination in his eyes. I furrowed my brows losing my smirk, "Oh really? Well then Goku, I guess we'll just have to see about that!" I said getting into a stance.

"Yeah! We will." He got into one too and had look in his eyes that looked really familiar to me, but I couldn't pin point from there. "You ready!" He called out. I laughed and nodded, "Sure thing!"

I waited for him as he ran at me, ' _Another guy who thinks he can underestimate me?'_ I smirked thinking this would be easy but I faltered when I noticed how fast he was.

"Whoa!" I narrowly dodged as he went to punch me. I landed with a small skid and looked at him in shock, ' _That's the closest anyone's ever gotten to hitting me! How crazy! He must really be strong…'_ I thought deciding to be serious. "Hey, you're pretty fast, kid." I said calling him a kid, only because he hated it.

"Grr, don't call me a kid!" He yelled running at me again , this time I was ready for his speed I dodged and countered as he flew past me, I twisted and kicked him hard in the back.

"AH!" He yelled as he flew hitting a tree. Any normal guy would be knocked out, but this kid looked completely unscathed, in fact I think he was enjoying this. "Wow! You're pretty fast too! Take this!" He yelled coming at me again I went to dodge again, but he was ready for that this time and caught me in the stomach with a harsh kick. I gasped and flew into a tree. I blinked in shock, I wasn't hurt but I was quite stunned, ' _This kid was fast enough to hit me…'_ My eyes flickered with the same spike he had in his eyes and it was then I knew why his eyes were so familiar.

They were like mine.

I laughed as I jumped up high and landed behind him, "Suddenly we were fighting each other at high speeds taking and dodging hits over and over. Soon, I had bruises one my cheeks and legs, same as him. I was enjoying this more than anything. He was like me, and I noticed it. He was healing as fast as I was, that's why we were able to go one so long. It wasn't long until I had noticed we had an audience. It was some girl with blue hair and blue eyes. "Wha! Goku!? What do you think you're doing?! Who's that?!" She yelled out in an annoying voice. We both jumped away from each other panting heavily Goku gave me a big grin and I glared at the girl who interrupted us.

"Oh, hey Bulma! I'm kinda busy right now!" Goku said turning his grin to her. "She your friend or something Goku?" I asked him while looking at her. Goku turned to me and nodded, "Yup! Sure is!" He nodded.

I nodded once while looking her up and down with narrowed eyes She looked pretty intimidated so I smirked feeling satisfied. She gulped, "Uh, Goku? Who is this?" She asked again nervously.

"Bulma this is Elle. I met her in the forest." He explained to her. A small weird talking pig came out of nowhere, "Well, she sure is pretty!" He snorted then 'Bulma' hit him on the head. This kinda made me glad, because I would have done much worse to the letch.

"Now, Goku. Are you ready to finish or hove you already decided to admit that I'm stronger?" I asked with a smirk while lifting a brow.

Just as I thought Goku huffed and jumped back into a fighting stance, "Not a chance!"

"Huh? Stronger than Goku?" Bulma pondered looking back and forth between the two. "Uh, look sweetheart. I doubt you're any stronger than me, let alone Goku! No offense." The pig said trying to let me down soft.

I scoffed at him, "Like I'm gonna take offense from a talking pig." I said shaking my head, deciding to ignore them.

"Hey!"

"Now, where were we?" I said getting into a stance as well. This time I ran at him, catching him off guard. I landed a punch to his face that sent him flying through a tree.

"Goku!"

"No way!"

The bystanders yelled, I ignored them and waited for Goku to come back. "Hey! What's wrong with you!? Are you crazy! Why'd you do that?!" Bulma screeched out. I sighed rolling my eyes, "Don't worry, obviously he's fine." I said pointing at Goku where he was brushing dirt from his hair.

"Wow! That was good! I didn't even see you coming!" Goku said with a laugh. "That was nothing, wait till you see what I can do with ice." I said chuckle.

Both Bulma and the pig looked confused but Goku saw me use it earlier, even though it was unintentional. "About that, how come you haven't used that on me yet?" He asked walking forwards.

I shrugged, "I don't like to use it unless I want to end a fight quickly. Plus, I wouldn't want to hurt you too bad." I smirked at the end, but I was being truthful.

"Oh, well in that case!" He ran at me again and landed a kick to my cheek that sent me off but I landed with a skid, catching myself. We went at it again and in a blur, I wasn't sure if his friend's could keep up.

"Whoa…" Said piggy. Bulma nodded, "You can say that again."

I landed a hard kick to Goku's stomach then to his face that sent him flying once again but sped behind him and kneed his back then elbowed his neck harshly, knocking him out. I landed with a slight bruise on my cheek, that was already starting to heal.

"Oh no! Goku!" Bulma yelled. "Oh man! This girl is crazy!" The pig said shocked.

I waited as his two friends went to nurse Goku. Goku got up a few minutes later, rubbing his head, "Aw man…I lost." He said sadly.

I smiled walking towards him, "Haha, it's okay Goku. If it helps, you're the strongest person I've ever met!" I grinned. He stood up and smiled back at me, "Gee thanks!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ne, Goku do you know anyone who could fix this thing? I really need to get back to where I came from." I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Huh? Well, Bulma could! She's got all sorts of things like that!" He laughed out, glad to help.

Bulma looked down at the strong girl unsurely, "Um, I don't know…"

I frowned and Goku looked to her, "Huh? What's the matter Bulma?" He asked confused. Bulma looked back and forth between the two of us before sighing, "Nothing. Here let me see." She held out her hand and I gave it to her. "Hmm, well, it looks like all the pieces are there. Just give me about a day, I'll have it fixed up." Bulma nodded.

"A day?" I frowned, ' _They'll have noticed I was gone by then…'_ I sighed, "Okay…" I nodded trying to think of what I was going to do when I got back.

"Hey, Elle! You wanna show me some more of those ice tricks?!" Goku blurted out with excitement and wonder, which I figured was his normal personality. I sighed, "I don't know…" I said as his two friends looked at Goku weirdly.

"What ice tricks, Goku?" Bulma asked as we started walking. "Elle can do Ice tricks! It was amazing! She almost froze the whole forest earlier!" He said in fascination.

I was shocked he wasn't scared by me, even his friends seemed weirdly interested. "Really?" The pig asked looking at me up and down. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I want to see it too now." He said interested. "The name's Oolong by the way!" He said holding out his weird pig hand. I shook it, "Elle."

"Um, yeah I'll show you. But first, where are we going?" I asked them with furrowed brows. "Fire mountain." Goku said plainly.

"Geez, you say it like it isn't dangerous…" Oolong grumbled crossing his arms. Soon we came to a red electric contraption.

I stopped and looked at it weird, "What's that thing?" I asked them curiously. "What the car? Geez, you and Goku need to get out more. It's a vehicle that you get in to get to places faster." Bulma explained to me.

I tilted my head, "So it's like a carriage?" I asked her with a nod.

She furrowed her brows, "Uh, yeah…"

I turned to see Goku looking at me expectantly then nodded, "Okay okay fine. Just a little okay?" I said with a smile, my sister acted the same when she wanted to see me do it, she called it magic.

All three of them nodded eagerly. I held my hands out and whirled them around each other, ' _This is gonna look crazy, considering we're in the desert.'_ I thought with a smile, getting excited as well.

They watched with awe as my hands swirled with the white mist then a glowing ball of snow was in my hand, "Huh? A ball of snow?" Bulma said disappointed.

"Cool!" Goku jumped up and down. I shook my head, "Calm down, there's more." I threw the ball up into the air and exploded and suddenly it was snowing…. In the desert!

"HOLY CRAP!" Oolong and Bulma yelled out in shock as snow started to pile on the hot sand without melting.

"This is insane!" Goku started rolling around in the sand. Bulma, who was wearing a skimpy bunny outfit shivered but was too amazed to say anything about being cold.

"Man! This is insane, you're like a little flurry, Elle!" Oolong said laughing. I was shocked by the reactions.

"Wow, really? You don't think I'm a monster?" I asked sheepishly.

"Huh?" They chorused. "No way! You're the greatest person I've ever met!" Goku said with a sure voice. I smiled, "Yeah, Elle, you can do some pretty cool things too. There's no way we'd ever think you were a monster." Bulma said honestly.

"Yeah, plus no monster looks like that." Oolong said lifting his eyebrows up and down. I decided to ignore that. "Wow, thanks guys." I blushed.

Goku chuckled picking up a snow ball and throwing to me it hit my unexpecting face and I gasped. He looked away instantly while whistling suspiciously. I laughed, "Oh really?" I made a snow ball easily in my hand and threw it back at him.

This started a 30 minute long snowball fight between the four of us, and I swear I've never had this much fun before in my life!

Soon we had to leave so we left the spot, I told them the snow would melt on it's own soon, maybe in about a week or so.

We were on our way and it was like a sauna outside now, but I was always cold so it didn't bother me as much as everyone else. "Man! I'm melting out here." She looked to me then lifted a brow, "Hey, how come you're not sweating Elle? Aren't you hot?" She asked me looking all over me for any signs of sweat. I shook my head, "Nope! My body temperature is always cold, see?" I said holding out my arm. She touched me and gasped, "Wow! You're ice cold, Elle!" She gasped.

"Hey! Will you two pipe down! It's hard enough trying to read these directions with a back seat driver!" He yelled, mainly at Bulma.

Goku, as usual, ignored him, "Hey can I feel?" He asked leaning over from the front seat, "Uh, sure?" I said holding out my hand to him.

He took it and looked at it in wonder and amazement, "Wow! That's so cool, Elle!" He laughed holding my hand to the hot skin on his forehead. He sighed relaxed, "Ah, that feels good." He smiled.

I yanked my hand back with a loud blush, "H-Hey! I'm not an air conditioner y'know!" I said crossing my arms. "Aww, c'mon Elle!" Goku pouted. I huffed and turned my head to look out the window.

"Man, it's like it's getting hotter! Look the sun's even getting closer!" Bulma yelled out pointing out the window.

Both me and Goku looked out as well and agreed with her, "That's not the sun you idiots! It's fir mountain!" Oolong said hysterically before explaining about the Ox-King as we got out the car.

"Well, I'm not scared." Bulma shrugged. Oolong got back in the car, "Yeah, the only reason you're not scared is because you think Goku and Elle will protect you, but let me tell you neither of those two are a match for him!" He said shaking his head.

I shrugged and Goku sat down in front of the car, "My grandfather taught me to be fearless, so I'm not scared." He said tilting his head to the side as he looked at the mountain.

I shrugged nodding, "Me neither, fire doesn't scare me. Let alone creepy Ox guys." I said plainly.

Soon we all ended up going over there and the Ox-king seemed to know Goku's grandpa and wanted us to find his daughter Chichi, also he asked Goku to marry her, which was weird and felt unsettling to me. Especially because he thought it was food.

We both flew on his Nimbus, and he was happy I could ride since only pure people could. We picked up Chichi and went to get Roshi's fan. He came back with us and it turned out the Ox king was his old student, which made me wonder how powerful this guy was.

When we got back I let Goku handle the whole "Roshi wants to go on a date with Bulma' thing. He came back and took off his shirt before somehow becoming buff out of nowhere and blowing out the fire! But he ended up blowing up the mountain and the castle so we had to work hard to find the dragon ball things now. They told me it could grant any wish, I wasn't all that interested in it unless I could use it to finally be free of the lord's control.

"Wow, could you teach me how to do that Master Roshi?" Goku asked him hopefully. I nodded, "Yeah, me too. It looked pretty cool!" I smiled.

Roshi nodded, "Sure, but it'll take you 50 years."

We both deflated, "Aww."

I looked at Goku and nodded and I think he knew what I meant because soon we both crouched and concentrated as we got into the same stance as Roshi did. I hoped I could do it, it looked so cool, and it was just his pure energy!

"KA-MEH-HA-MEh-HA!" We both shot a blue light from our hands right at Bulma's car, successfully blowing it up but neither of us were satisfied. I looked at my hands and sighed, "Man, it was nowhere near as big as Roshi's…" I pouted.

"You said it." Goku agreed.

Meanwhile, the ox-king, Chichi, and Roshi all looked shocked, "Wow! That was amazing!" Roshi said in shock.

"Well, that's Gohan's grandson for you." The Ox-king nodded, "But what about the girl, who's she?" He looked down at Roshi.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. She's a friend of Goku's from what I hear. Hm…" He walked over to us.

"Hey, Goku! How's your grandfather doing?" He asked him. Goku turned around, "Huh? Oh, grandpa died a long time ago." He answered him.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… Say, I have a great idea! How's about you and your girlfriend here come stay with me on my island and I'll train you personally!" He grinned.

I blushed at this, "Wha! I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled out in embarrassment. "Huh?" Both boys looked at me weird.

"You're not?" Roshi asked looking between the two of us, "Well, no! I just met him!" I defended myself. Goku looked sad, "Gee, I thought we were friends, Elle. I'm sorry you feel that way." Goku said looking sad.

"Wha!?" I stuttered trying to explain to him. "Goku we are friends! Th-That's not what I meant!" I said shaking my head holding up my hands.

"Huh? Well, then wouldn't that make you my girlfriend? I mean you are a girl right?" He asked going to pat me down but I smacked him on the head before he did. "Of course I am! And a girl friend is different from having a girl who is a friend." I said with a sigh.

"….Huh?" Goku looked confused. I sighed exhausted, "Oh nevermind, Goku…" I muttered.

"Anyways…What do you two say about my offer huh?" Roshi asked trying to ignore the fact that Goku was a complete idiot. "Oh, wow it would be a great honor to have the same teacher my grandfather had." Goku smiled.

"And what about you, young lady? I see great potential in you as well."

I shook my head with a sad smile, "Gee, I'd love too, but I have to get back home to my sister right away." I explained shaking my head.

"Well, that's a bummer." Roshi said shaking his head. Goku pouted as well, "Yeah, I wish you could stay, Elle." Goku said sadly.

I nodded, "Me too."

"Hey guys, we found the ball!" Bulma yelled as she and Oolong came out of the rubble.

Soon we were off again and on the way to the last dragon ball. On the way Bulma told me she would fix the ball on the way there.

She let Oolong drive as we went on our way. "Here, stop at a town around here Oolong! I just need one last part and this thing will be fixed!" Bulma smiled triumphantly.

"See I was right after all Oolong!" Bulma bragged as the two argued the whole way back.

We got there and Bulma got the supplies. "Okay, just a tweak there and… Wala!" She held up my device and I smiled. "Yay!" Me and Goku high-fived each other and grinned.

Bulma made a face, "Yeah, sure cause I did nothing.." She grumbled. I laughed, "Thanks Bulma. I really need to get back to my sister now, lord knows what they've done to her…" I muttered worriedly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked as Bulma handed me the device. "Oh, it's nothing." I shook my head, cursing myself for mentioning it.

"No, what did you mean, Elle?" Oolong narrowed his eyes. I sighed and touched the metal piece on my neck, "Well, the people who I live with, make me do things. I go along with them as long as they agree not to hurt my sister. You see, these metal pieces on my neck and wrists are restrictions, so I can never use my full power. And it shocks me when I don't do what they say…" I admitted solemnly and hesitantly. I really didn't want them to know that, but I just couldn't lie for some reason.

"What!? That's horrible!" Bulma said putting her hands to her cheeks with wide eyes.

"Yeah! We can't let you go back there knowing that!" Oolong nodded in agreement. I smiled sadly, "It's a great thought guys but I won't be able to stop him or save my sister and myself with these restrictions on." I told them trying to let them know that there was no saving me.

Goku had said nothing and he looked like he was in deep thought, which was really weird, "Why don't you just take them off?" Bulma asked me clueless.

I smirked, "Well, if it was that easy, I would've been gotten out don't cha think?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Why can't you?" Goku asked finally with a serious face, it made me extremely uneasy seeing him serious. "Uh, it shocks me really bad when I do try. I could be potentially dangerous to my life if I take it off." I explained to him wondering what her had in mind.

"Well, when we find the last dragon ball, couldn't we just wish them off?" He asked me curiously. Bulma nodded eagerly with a gasp, "Oh yeah! That's right! If you could stay a little longer and help us, we could find the last dragon ball and get those things off of you!" She smiled.

"Huh? You'd give up on _your_ wish Bulma?" Oolong asked, not believing she could be that unselfish. Bulma scoffed, "Well, of course! I am going to help out a friend in need!" She said before the two started bickering again.

I was still shocked though, ' _They'd really…? I mean…F-For me? But-…But why?'_ My blonde bangs cast a shadow over my eyes as I looked down. "Elle?" Goku asked worried.

The bickering suddenly stopped and I shook my head and looked up with watery eyes, "Arigato, you guys… You have no idea how much this means to me…" I smiled. Bulma smiled softly, "It's no problem, really."

"Yeah, Elle! You're my girlfriend remember?! I always help my friends!" Goku said with a huge grin not noticing what he said.

I sweatdropped and blushed hitting hard Goku over the head, successfully knocking him out. Bulma and Oolong both fell over at his embarrassing words, "EEEHHHH!?"

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my story so far! I just wrote this because I was bored and i love the whole Goku/OC and i think there aren't enough of them! SO! R &R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a day more of searching we ended up picking up a couple stragglers. A guy named Yamcha and his little flying cat friend who really seemed to hate Oolong.

We had finally made it to emperor Pilaf's castle to get back the dragon balls. This wasn't going to be easy, said something in my gut. We had been running around the emperor's castle all night and the longer we went on the more I felt this strong bad feeling coming off Goku. Which made me think I was crazy since he acted no different from usual. I watched him closely the whole night until we finally got trapped inside of some dungeon.

"You know, they say at night, when it's a full moon, a big monster comes out." Goku said as we all sat in the metal-type indestructible prison with a glass top.

Bulma and Yamcha both sat against the back wall and I sat next to Goku on the side, while Oolong and Yamcha's flying cat both looked at the full moon above us. The blue imp looking guy trapped us in some kind of heating box that would soon bake us when the sun came out above us. I assured them that I would protect them by putting an ice barrier on the glass when the sun came out.

"Goku those stories aren't true, don't say things like that!" Bulma said annoyed. "Yes, they are. My grandpa told me about the monster he fought that destroyed half our house before he died." He told us honestly.

I looked over to him and lifted a brow, "Really? That's crazy." I commented tilted my head.

"A monster? Really?" Yamcha said unbelieving.

"Yeah, he said it was big with red eyes a huge tail!" He said standing up waving his arms around. I watched as he walked around comically with his arms up and laughed at his antics, I almost didn't notice how fearful Yamcha and Bulma suddenly got out of nowhere.

"A…Tail?" Bulma stuttered out. The two looked at each other, "Uhm, G-Goku, where did you say you were when this happened?" Bulma asked shakily, I think I knew where she was going and I thought it was kind of funny that they thought it was innocent Goku who was the monster.

"Um, I was asleep." He said shrugging. I furrowed my brows, ' _Asleep?'_ "How did you sleep during something as crazy as a huge monster tearing down half of your house?" I asked him not understanding.

"I don't know, I just know when I woke up the house was wrecked and Grandpa told me to _never ever_ look at the moon." He nodded to me sitting back down beside me. I looked at him with wide eyes then looked back to his tail, "Uhh…" I scooted a few inches away as everyone else huddled together in the far away corner.

"What's wrong guys?" Goku scratched the back of his head. "Oh n-nothing! S-Say Goku, the night your grandpa died, did you happen to look at the moon?" Bulma asked with a nervous voice.

I looked back at Goku quickly, nervous of his answer, he seemed to ponder it for a moment, "Uh, know that I think about it, yeah, I think I did. Why?"

I stood up from my spot next to him, "No way, guys. There's no way." I said to them shaking my head. Yamcha looked nervous but nodded, "Y-Yeah, this is Goku for god's sake!" He tried to reason and I nodded in agreement.

Bulma nodded as well, "True. But still we shouldn't take a chance." She said looking to all of us. I nodded, "You're right."

"Hey Goku! Whatever your don't look at the moon! It's right above you!" Bulma yelled pointing right at it. I face-palmed as he turned to look.

"AHH!" Everyone yelled and huddled in a far corner closely. Goku looked at it for a minute and he looked confused, "Why not? I don't see what the big deal is? It's just a stinking moon." He shrugged looking back at us.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good! We were wrong!" She laughed happily and the others nodded in agreement but I knew better. I frowned as I felt the energy in his body rise to a crazy level before it started to affect his appearance.

"…Uhh…Guys?" I gulped as Goku froze and his eyes glowed red and he started pulsing. Bulma screamed and Yamcha and Oolong yelled as Goku started growing bigger and bigger and his clothes started to rip.

I watched in horror as my first friend ever turned into a huge ape-like monster and started growling and letting out furious rawrs as he wrecked the castle.

"What the hell?" I muttered softly as I looked up at the humungous ape that used to be Goku, for some reason I wasn't scared though I realized I should be. I furrowed my brows as he broke the building and walked off, destroying everything in sight. "Oh no! What are we going to do?! Goku really is a monster!" Bulma freaked out.

For some reason it made me mad that she said that, Goku wasn't a monster. Apparently whatever was in him was, I knew Goku. And this wasn't him. I turned back to them, "Guys we're just going to have to find a way to stop him. Bulma you try and stay out of the way, me and Yamcha are going to work together to find a way to stop him without hurting him." I said firmly. There was no way I was going to let Goku go on a huge rampage without turning him back, I wasn't going to give up on him. I remembered how my family gave up on me and gave me away to the Lord to do whatever he pleased with me, I wouldn't let the same thing happen to Goku.

"Wait! What about us?!" Oolong yelled pointing to himself and the flying cat. I smirked, "You guys are going to get the dragon ball before Pilaf can wish on them and get these restrictions off of me."

Oolong nodded looking hesitant, "Uh, yeah, sure! Got it! No problem!" He transformed into a bird and the two flew away. I nodded to Yamcha and we both jumped up high over the rubble landing near a raging Goku.

I watched as Oolong and the cat flew over to where the emperor was trying to call the dragon. "ELLE!" I turned hearing Yamcha call out to me. I looked up to see one of Goku's large fists coming down on me with great speed. I dodged it easily and landed next Yamcha. I looked up at him as Goku continued to rampage on.

"Look we need a plan, all this running around isn't going to work." I said to him serioiusly, he nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

I was good at war strategy due to all the fighting I was forced to do so if I could at least find out what caused him to change…

I gasped when it hit me and I heard Yamcha gasp as well so I guessed he figured it out, "His tail!" We both shouted, right then the sky started to darken.

I furrowed my brows, "What is that?!" I called out over Goku's loud smashing and rawring. "It's the dragon. C'mon, let's hurry! Hopefully Oolong and Puar got there in time!" He said looking up at the huge light that went into the sky.

' _Huh, so that's the cat's name.'_ I thought off-handedly. "Okay! You distract him and I'll go behind and cut off his tail!" I told Yamcha he nodded then thought to himself then shook his head, "Wait! How are you going to do that?"

I smirked and held out my hand, white mist swirled around before a solid sharp ice sword formed, "With this." I held it up. He looked shocked, "Wow, that is so cool."

I laughed, "C'mon, let's do this!"

Yamcha went to work on distracting him, which wasn't going to well so I had to be quick. "HEY! GOKU! OVER HERE BUDDY!" He yelled out loudly drawing Goku's attention.

"Here goes!" I yelled jumping up as he turned around I brought my sword down and for some reason I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He turned around just in time after knocking Yamcha away and grabbed me in his fists. He let out a loud rawr and I yelled out in pain as he squeezed the breath out of me, "Y-Yamcha!" I called out for help as my sword slipped through my fingers.

"ELLE!"

Goku suddenly became quiet and his red eyes stared at me and sniffed me then he growled deeply, it almost sounded like he said something but I could hardly hear it, ' _Is he…Is he trying to talk to me?'_ I thought in shock. He squeezed me harder and I considered freezing his hand but I didn't want to hurt him. He let out another much louder earth shattering growl but this time I think I heard what he was trying to say. My eyes widened as I heard it, ' _MINE!'_

"Mine? What's his?" I asked myself as I struggled to breathe. "HAHHH!" I heard Yamcha yell just as he swung down on an unexpecting Goku's tail, successfully cutting it off. Just as I felt a huge amount of power surge through me and the sky's cleared up and 7 lights spread out all over the place.

I was dropped from Goku's hands but I barely felt his grip release as my body went numb as the power that had been suppressed from me for years completely overwhelmed me.

"AH!" I screamed in pain as a bright light consumed my vision.

Normal P.O.V

Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar all watched from afar as Goku shrank down to his original size, though now a bigger problem had arisen.

Bulma gasped seeing her new friend now covered head to toe in a bight blinding white light. "Oh my god! What's happening to her!?" She yelled out as the wind started to pick up uncontrollably.

"I don't know! Look! Her restrictions on her neck and wrists, they're gone!" Oolong yelled out.

"Wait, so this is her power causing this!?" Yamcha said his eyes widening in realization. As the wind became fiercer and fiercer, swirling around her. Soon snow started to mix in with the wind and then the ground started to freeze over.

"Oh no! She's going to turn us into popscicles!" Yamcha yelled before grabbing the knocked out naked Goku and running. "C'mon guys! We need to get out of here!"

"What!? But what about Elle!?" Bulma yelled back at him standing her ground as her hair whipped around her face and the wind picked up the broken remains of Pilaf's castle and a huge tornado started to wrap around Elle.

Yamcha looked back and pointed up at Elle, "Bulma, look at her! If we don't get out of here soon, we'll be killed! We need to go now!" Yamcha yelled to her, he felt bad for leaving Elle. She was a nice and sweet little girl, so he would make sure they came back for her whenever they figured out how to help her.

Bulma looked hesitant but she nodded, ' _We'll come back for you Elle!'_

Meanwhile, Goku finally stirred in Yamcha's arms only to see a blurry vision of Elle, floating up high, covered in a white light in the middle of a huge snow tornado.

"Huh?" He groaned then blinked rubbing his eyes. ' _Is that-?'_ "Elle?" He muttered as she got further and further away. "Elle!?" He struggled against Yamcha. "Yamcha, let me go! Elle!" He called out.

"No! Goku, you can't!" Yamcha fought to hold him back. "What do you mean!? What's wrong with her? What's happening?" He questioned as they stopped outside of her ice tornado range. "We wished for her power to be free from her restrictions and when she was her power started to go crazy!" Puar yelled hysterically in a high voice.

"Oh man…" Goku looked her way worriedly. "Don't worry Goku, we'll find a way to help her." Bulma said reassuringly. Goku said nothing as he looked her way.

On the other side of the tornado Emperor Pilaf and his 2 minions flew up in his helicopter. "I can't believe this! First they destroy my castle, ruin my chances of taking over the world, now this little wench is freezing over everything!" The little blue imp yelled out in frustration.

"M-Master if it helps I retrieved something from the rubble. I think it belongs to them!" The fat cat looking minion said to him. He pulled out the same device Elle used to get there. "Well, what use is it to me?" Pliaf sneered angrily.

"W-Well, I'm not sure what it does sir, but I think it transports things places. I pointed it at a rock and it disappeared!"

Pilaf lifted his brows, "Really?" He looked back at where Elle continued to freeze the place over then he smirked rubbing his hands together sinisterly. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Hand it over!" Pilaf snatched the device then pointed it towards Elle, ' _This oughta get rid of the pest!'_

Elle winced as she tried her hardest to control this power that surged uncontrollably throughout her body. ' _It…hurt..It hurts!'_ She felt a cold tear drop from her face. She couldn't get this power under control for some reason. "ELLE!" she squinted her tightly closed eyes and she was able to see the blurry figures of my new friends in the distance. She made eye contact with Goku and her eyes widened at seeing him back to normal before suddenly her world went black once more and when she opened her eyes again she was somewhere else.

 **Hey again guys! Tell me if you like the story or not because i don't know whether i should continue or not? I mean, i like the story alot but with school and everything i'm not sure if i should continue or not? Idk lol but if i feel like updating soon i will! But in the mean time...R &R! 3**


End file.
